Quelqu'un Comme Toi
by Kana94
Summary: "Elle avait beau courir, elle savait qu'elle ne rattraperait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris"    Lily Evans, James Potter, quelques fragments d'une histoire qui commence par une rupture.
1. Chapter 1

La porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor coulissa, laissant sortir une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts émeraude. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'élança à l'assaut des interminables couloirs du château dans lequel elle étudiait la magie. Quelques élèves se retournèrent sur son passage, étonnés ou satisfaits, compatissants ou moqueurs, on aimait Lily Evans, ou on la détestait. Ses chaussures noires tapaient contre les pierres froides qui recouvraient le sol, et l'écho de ses pas résonnaient en elle comme une défaite. Elle avait beau courir, elle savait qu'elle ne rattraperait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues n'arrangeaient rien. Elles lui rappelaient seulement qu'elle avait été trop faible, et qu'il avait été fort, très fort. Il avait gagné. Essoufflée, elle s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque et s'adossa contre une rangée de livres pour reprendre son souffle. Elle était au moins persuadée qu'elle ne le croiserait jamais ici. James Potter avait tout d'un ange. Il ne vous laissait pas le choix lorsqu'il se plantait devant vous, plus solide qu'un roc, et qu'il vous regardait avec ses grands yeux bruns. Un sourire en coin ne tardait pas à se dessiner sur son visage, puis il passait machinalement une main dans ses épais cheveux noirs, sachant pertinemment que vous rêviez de faire de même, et bientôt, le coup de grâce, il vous frôlait légèrement le bras, assez pour que vous soyez à sa merci. Tout cela pour passer à côté de vous, et vous glisser à l'oreille que vos yeux sont les plus scintillants qu'il ait jamais vu. Cette technique avait de nombreuses fois prouvé son efficacité, mais Lily ne s'était jamais laissée abuser par ce genre d'attitude. Elle avait résisté jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Elle avait su lui tenir tête pendant des mois, des années même, mais l'amitié s'en était mêlée, et il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un jeune homme prétentieux et charmeur. Elle était petit à petit tombée amoureuse de sa franchise, de son intelligence parfois un peu trop dissimulée, de son sens de l'humour aiguisé et de son regard attentionné. Puis elle avait cédé. Elle avait décidé de lui laisser une chance, la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

« Lily ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle sursauta, et essuya hâtivement ses yeux encore humides. Rémus Lupin se tenait face à elle, inquiet, mais surtout impuissant. Son meilleur ami venait de lui briser le cœur, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle savait pourtant que James n'était pas digne de confiance, elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois avec d'autres jeunes femmes, mais elle avait voulu croire qu'elle serait celle qui le ferait changer. C'était peut-être un peu trop naïf de sa part.

« Je suis une pauvre idiote, murmura-t-elle. »

Rémus se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça en silence. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre. James avait un don qui consistait à créer une dépendance presque fatale, et en ce moment, Lily se sentait comme une mouche prise au piège une toile d'araignée. Elle n'avait absolument aucun moyen d'en sortir. En seulement deux mois, il avait répandu un poison en elle pour lequel elle n'avait aucun antidote. Dans chaque pièce du château se trouvaient des souvenirs de leurs moments passés ensemble, où qu'elle pose les yeux, elle était obligée de voir son visage. Il était gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle pouvait clairement l'entendre dire « Ecoutes Lily Jolie, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sérieux, tu le savais dès le départ. » Si seulement elle l'avait écouté, si seulement elle n'avait pas capitulé, elle n'aurait jamais eu à entendre cette phrase si douloureuse.

La semaine était passée mais la souffrance ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter. Elle la suivait, aussi fidèle que son ombre, et au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'elle croisait James, elle sentait son cœur se briser. En cours, elle essayait de prendre les places du premier rang, évitant ainsi toute tentation de passer l'heure à fixer son dos en espérant qu'il se retourne et lui lance un regard complice comme il avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'ils formaient encore un couple. Ils étaient si populaires qu'elle s'était dit que cela durerait peut-être. Il était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch, et elle, la préfète en chef, l'une des meilleures élèves de Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils se promenaient dans les couloirs, tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, flânant comme s'ils étaient seuls, peu conscients de former le couple le plus envié de toute l'histoire de la magie. A présent, les rumeurs les plus folles filaient. Certaines racontaient même que Lily aurait surpris James avec une autre élève. Aucune n'était vraie. James était un mauvais garçon, mais il n'était pas un trompeur. Il jouait avec les sentiments et il aimait cela, mais il n'agissait pas en traître. Chaque fille qui s'engageait avec lui savait à quoi s'attendre, mais toutes avaient l'espoir improbable d'être celle qui prouverait à tout le monde que James Potter était bel et bien doté d'un cœur. Lily laissa échapper un ricanement ironique à cette pensée. Elle faisait partie de ces filles. Elle poussa avec énervement la lourde porte de la Grande Salle et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à côté de Rémus, comme tous les matins jusqu'à présent, son regard s'arrêta sur James. Mélissa Perkins était assise à côté de lui, la tête posée contre son cou alors que le bras du jeune homme entourait sa taille. La jeune femme rousse avança d'un pas rapide, laissa bruyamment ses livres tomber sur la table, face à lui, alors que les yeux de Rémus trahissaient une certaine appréhension, et soupira.

« Par pitié Rémus, es-tu certain de bien connaître la définition de « seul » ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Le maraudeur grimaça et pour la première fois depuis une semaine, James observa Lily. Son visage était vide d'expression, mais Mélissa, à côté d'elle, ne put pas contenir une moue dédaigneuse.

« Il n'y a pas de meilleure façon de dire bonjour, ironisa-t-elle.

_ Même pas celle-ci ? Rétorqua Lily en lui montrant son majeur. »

Rémus attrapa hâtivement son amie avant que la situation ne dégénère et l'entraîna dans le parc. Aussitôt que le vent frais frappa son visage, ses yeux se voilèrent, et elle se radoucit. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait déjà tourné la page alors qu'elle n'avait même pas réussi à sauter une ligne. Son cœur battait encore très fort dans sa poitrine, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle en possédait toujours un malgré le nombre incalculable de fois où il explosait en elle, lui provoquant une douleur si atroce que sa respiration s'en trouvait coupée. C'était la seule chose qui la rendait encore humaine, car tout le reste de son corps était néant. Sa tête était vide, son visage de marbre était lisse, ses yeux, ternes, et sa bouche, figée. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à endurer cette peine, elle n'était pas assez forte pour faire face à ce genre de chagrin. James n'était pas le premier jeune homme avec qui elle était sortie, mais il était le seul qu'elle ait vraiment aimé, et qu'elle était persuadée d'aimer toute sa vie. Un seul regard leur avait toujours suffit à se comprendre. De plus, il n'y avait que lui qui savait comment la calmer lorsqu'elle était excessivement énervée, personne d'autre ne savait la rassurer autant que lui, personne ne trouvait les mots justes qu'il n'avait aucun mal à dire…

« Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui ?

_ Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le demander. Il faut que tu lui parles Lily, la conseilla Rémus. »

Elle soupira. Elle savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison sur tous les points. Ce n'était pas à lui de lui fournir les réponses à toutes ses questions, et encore moins à celles qui ne concernaient que James, elle était assez grande pour se confronter à lui. Seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont son comportement évoluerait au fur et à mesure de sa conversation avec lui, du moins si elle réussissait à l'approcher. Elle était imprévisible et la moindre contrariété la mettait souvent dans un état d'énervement assez inégalable, mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle connaissait son emploi du temps sur le bout des doigts, et le jeudi était un soir d'entrainement de quidditch, c'est ainsi qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains, et, assise dans les tribunes, soulagée de ne pas y voir Mélissa Perkins, elle attendit que James descende de son balais.

« Est-ce l'on peut parler, deux minutes ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. »

Il balaya le parc des yeux comme pour vérifier que personne ne les entendait alors que ses coéquipiers regagnaient un par un les vestiaires en leur jetant des regards indiscrets auxquels James semblaient avoir du mal à faire face.

« Attends moi ici, je reviens dans dix minutes, répondit-il sans même la regarder. »

Il s'engouffra dans les vestiaires, se déshabilla, s'enferma dans une des cabines de douche et savoura un instant la douce chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau. Il n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Rien de bon ne l'attendait dehors. Il avait rompu avec Lily depuis une semaine et il avait eu de bonnes raisons de le faire. Cependant, la voir tourner les talons et partir en courant de la salle commune lui avait totalement fait oublier toutes ces bonnes raisons. Elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle était la personne la plus fascinante qu'il connaisse, et il l'avait blessé. Elle savait pourtant à quoi s'attendre, il le lui avait répété plusieurs fois, elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer. Il en était persuadé.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires. »

Les mains dans les poches, les cheveux encore mouillés, il s'avança vers elle et la suivit vers le château. Il savait d'ors et déjà que cette discussion allait être pénible. Lily n'était pas du genre à abandonner facilement.

« Ecoute Lily, je…

_ Comment as-tu pu jouer avec mes sentiments de cette façon ? Le coupa-t-elle en l'obligeant à s'arrêter. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Le vent faisait voler les cheveux roux de Lily, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il connaissait cette expression dans son regard, et il savait qu'elle ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je t'avais prévenu… Dit-il simplement.

_ Et tu crois que c'est une excuse valable peut-être ? Nous étions amis, il y avait d'autres façons de…

_ Nous sommes toujours amis. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ce n'était plus de l'amitié, et cela même si elle l'avait souhaité du plus profond de son être. Elle ne pouvait pas passer du temps avec lui, à le regarder flirter avec d'autres filles, à le regarder leur jouer exactement le même numéro qu'à elle, elle était incapable de supporter cela.

« Est-ce que tu m'as aimé, au moins ? Poursuivit-elle. »

Il détourna le regard et se remit à marcher vers le château, Lily sur ses talons. Cette question était la plus pathétique qu'il ait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. Elle qui était pourtant si forte d'habitude.

« Regardes-moi, et réponds, s'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle en se plantant devant lui. »

Il n'avait aucune envie d'obtempérer, mais il savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir une réponse, c'est ainsi qu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et avec une froideur étonnante, il prononça les mots qu'elle redoutait.

« Bien sûr que non Lily. Cela n'a toujours été que de l'amitié.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas de cœur… Murmura-t-elle.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin, tu l'as toujours su ! Je te l'ai dis des milliers des fois !

_ Alors il faudrait que je pardonne à saint Potter, qui, après m'avoir harcelé pendant des années, puis après s'être bien amusé pendant deux mois, a profité de notre première nuit ensemble pour se débarrasser de moi ? Il faudrait que je l'excuse pour la simple raison qu'il m'avait prévenu ?

_ Ce n'est pas si…

_ Si James, c'est si terrible que cela. Tu sais ce que l'on dit, il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine, eh bien je pense que je l'ai franchi. »

Voilà comment s'était terminée la sixième année de Lily Evans à Poudlard, et voilà comment elle entamait la septième. Ils ne s'étaient donné aucune nouvelle pendant l'été, et la jeune femme avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à essayer de l'oublier. Elle était sortie, avait rencontré d'autres garçons, aucun à la hauteur de James, mais assez gentils et tolérants pour passer du temps avec elle et supporter sa mauvaise humeur constante. Rémus lui avait envoyé plusieurs lettres, mais elle n'avait répondu à aucune. Elle s'en voulait un peu, il n'avait rien demandé, il n'était pas responsable de sa rupture totale avec James, mais à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui, elle pensait à celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, et cela la rendait incapable de rédiger la moindre phrase. Cependant, en ce jour de rentrée en dernière année, elle songeait clairement à se reprendre.

« Lily ? »

Cette voix qu'elle connaissait particulièrement bien résonna dans ses oreilles. La porte du compartiment dans lequel elle était assise s'était ouverte sur un jeune garçon châtain aux traits fatigués. Elle lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras chaleureusement. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, mais sa joie fut de courte durée car elle aperçut bientôt James dans le couloir de la locomotive, suivit de près par Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'étais inquiet, tu n'as répondu à aucune de mes lettres.

_ Je vais bien Rémus. Je suis désolée j'ai eu tellement de choses à faire… Mentit-elle.

_ Il n'y a aucun soucis, on se verra tout à l'heure, je dois y aller, je suis avec… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et disparut dans un autre compartiment. Soulagée, Lily s'assit sur la banquette, et le front calé contre la vitre, elle s'endormit. Elle n'avait pas de beau rêve à faire, mais elle n'avait pas non plus de cauchemar. Sa tête était vide, elle avait passé l'été à réfléchir, à ses poser des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi, et à présent, elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait plus envie de penser à quoi que ce soit, pas même à lui. Elle se retrouva pourtant confrontée à ses démons quelques heures plus tard lorsque la seule place assise qu'il restait fut celle que lui réservait Rémus, au centre des maraudeurs, en face de James. Elle fut surprise de voir Mélissa Perkins toujours fermement accrochée à son bras. Cela voulait dire que leur relation avait survécu aux vacances, et surtout, qu'elle avait duré plus longtemps que lorsque Lily sortait avec lui. Seulement pour observer sa réaction, Lily posa les yeux sur lui. Son regard noir ne le mit nullement mal à l'aise puisqu'il lui retourna un sourire moqueur avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa petite-amie. Elle avait beau le haïr du plus profond de son être à ce moment précis, le sentiment familier qu'elle avait éprouvé le jour où il avait mit fin à leur relation lui revint en pleine figure, et elle sut qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir. Il allait lui briser le cœur tous les jours de l'année, inlassablement, à chaque regard, à chaque mot, à chaque silence, et à chaque geste. La guerre était déclarée.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Les jours passaient et rien ne s'améliorait. Ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et Lily prenait un malin plaisir à donner des retenues à James. Son poste de préfet en chef lui était plus précieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. C'était la seule façon qu'elle avait de se venger, et pourtant, cela ne la soulageait pas le moins du monde.

« Potter ! Lâche cette baguette ! Hurla-t-elle en courant à sa rencontre. »

Severus Rogue était pendu en l'air, la tête en bas. Sa robe de sorcier retombait sur son visage et dévoilait un caleçon peu avantageux.

« Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de ce bon vieux Servilus ? Lança-t-il en ignorant superbement la jeune femme. »

Elle sortit brutalement sa baguette de sa poche et la dirigea vers lui. Autour de James, Rémus avait l'air désolé, Sirius et Peter riaient de bon cœur, et au loin, plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

« Potter, je te préviens, si tu ne baisse pas cette baguette, je…

_ Tu quoi ? Renchérit le jeune homme en s'approchant de la préfète à toute allure. »

Severus Rogue tomba lourdement à terre lorsque le sortilège se brisa, puis il s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers l'entrée du château, abandonnant Lily face au seul homme qui connaissait ses faiblesses sur le bout des doigts. Il s'était stoppé à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, et il était si près qu'elle sentait son parfum venir la narguer. Ses yeux noirs la fixaient avec attention, mais elle ne comptait pas céder.

« Alors Lily Jolie, que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage du sien. »

Elle resta de marbre, et alors qu'un sourire en coin apparaissait sur le visage du jeune homme, elle le repoussa brutalement, puis pointa sa baguette sous son cou. Rémus se rua vers eux, et d'un simple geste de la main, elle lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle pouvait très clairement voir de la surprise dans les yeux de James. Son sourire avait disparu, mais il n'avait pas peur.

« Tu t'en sortiras seulement avec des retenues tous les jeudis pendant un mois, et…

_ Mais j'ai entrainement le jeudi ! Protesta-t-il.

_ Et je t'assure que si tu t'approches encore à moins de deux mètres de moi, je ferais en sorte que tu ne puisses aller à aucun entrainement de toute l'année, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille avant de rentrer au château. »

Elle s'adossa contre le mur de son dortoir, elle était enfin parvenue à lui tenir tête. Son cœur lui avait hurlé de le laisser s'approcher d'elle encore et encore, mais sa raison l'avait emporté et elle n'en était pas peur fière. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser dicter sa vie et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser utiliser son pouvoir sur elle, il l'avait déjà trop fait. Elle ferma les yeux, soupira, et se détendit. Elle avait réussi. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, sa haine envers lui s'intensifiait. Le voir se pavaner dans toute l'école avec Mélissa Perkins à son bras était devenu insupportable pour elle. Il avait toujours cette habitude de ne tenir compte de personne d'autre que de sa petite amie, mais à chaque fois qu'il était avec elle, il balayait des yeux chaque couloir, et lorsque son regard tombait sur Lily, il glissait quelques mots à l'oreille de Mélissa qui gloussait comme une…

« Dinde ! Cette fille est une vraie dinde ! S'exclama Lily avec rage.

_ Tu exagère Lily… Elle n'a pas la science infuse, c'est clair, mais…

_ Oh je t'en prie Rémus, il y a deux jours, elle croyait encore qu'un épouvantard est la chose que les moldus mettent dans leur potager pour effrayer les oiseaux !

_ Est-ce bien Evans que j'entends médire ainsi ? Lança narquoisement Sirius Black. »

La jeune femme se retourna hâtivement et, fatiguée de tous les combats qu'elle menait contre les maraudeurs, salua Rémus. Elle n'avait aucune intention de rester dans la même pièce que le meilleur ami de James, et encore moins ce jeudi soir, jour de la dernière retenue du dénommé Cornedrue. D'une main, elle attrapa ses livres, mais lorsqu'elle voulut sortir de la pièce, Sirius se planta devant elle.

« Les dénigrer ne le fera pas revenir, dit-il simplement.

_ Mais je n'ai aucune envie qu'il revienne, Black, rétorqua-t-elle.

_ Sais-tu qu'un sondage lancé par mes soins t'as placé en première place du classement des plus grosses jalouses de tout le monde sorcier ?

_ Tu as…

_ Oui, j'ai fais un sondage, malheureusement je n'ai pas de médaille, ni de coupe à te remettre, mais tu as gagné un nouveau surnom. Bonne chance pour le supporter, Lily Jalousie. »

Les mains de Lily se crispèrent, son visage se tendit, ses dents se serrèrent, et elle s'enfuit avant de perdre patience. Elle arriva en courant dans la salle de retenue, s'assit à côté du bureau du professeur McGonagall qui lui adressa un léger signe de tête, et ouvrit un des grimoires qu'elle avait ramené de la bibliothèque un peu plus tôt. Sa présence aux retenues qu'elle donnait aux élèves n'était pas obligatoire, mais avec son statut de préfet en chef, elle était tout de même souhaitée. Cela ne lui posait pas de problème, surtout qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à voir James coincé dans une salle de classe, ratant le moment qu'il attendait tous les jours avec impatience : son entrainement de quidditch. Elle entendit la porte claquer et leva les yeux. Il avança jusqu'au bureau du professeur de métamorphose puis attrapa la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et retourna s'assoir à sa place habituelle, sans un regard à Lily. Les sourcils froncés, il griffonna sur sa feuille sans avoir l'air de réfléchir le moins du monde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, les ébouriffant un peu plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il avait tout d'un gentil garçon, d'un homme tendre, charmant, et courtois, et la jeune femme se surpris à penser que cette facette de sa personnalité lui manquait épouvantablement. Ils étaient devenus si complices au fil du temps qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui confier ses secrets et ses pensées les plus intimes sans retenue. Il savait l'écouter, mais il ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de sa vie à lui. Il était fils unique et Sirius était comme un frère pour lui. C'était les deux seules choses qu'elle connaissait de sa vie. Elle soupira. Comment avait-il pu devenir un tel monstre ? Où puisait-il cette méchanceté dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il entrait en conflit avec elle ? Comment pouvait-il avoir été si doux, et être devenu si brutal ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions. Il était parvenu à remplacer toute l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour elle par une froideur sans égale, et cela rendait Lily dubitative, car même si elle clamait haut et fort que leur relation était terminée et qu'elle ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui, elle n'avait aucun moyen de tirer un trait sur les sentiments qui persistaient. Mais elle aimait un fantôme. L'homme qu'il était l'année passée n'était pas celui qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était amoureuse d'un souvenir auquel elle pensait constamment.

« J'ai fini. »

La voix de James résonna dans la salle de classe presque vide, et d'un signe de tête, le professeur McGonagall lui demanda de porter sa feuille à Lily. Comme toutes les semaines, elle avait l'habitude de corriger ses copies. Elles étaient souvent très bonnes, parfois parfaites, et ce jour là, elle l'était, car quand la jeune femme observa le parchemin, elle y découvrit quelques phrases à son attention.

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle commune. »

Elle ne cilla pas et corrigea la copie sans un mot, puis elle griffonna un simple « OK », lui tendit son travail, et quitta la pièce après avoir salué le professeur. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle sentait son cœur taper contre sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait, mais elle était déterminée à rester forte. Elle se posa sur le canapé et attendit un moment avant que le portrait ne pivote à nouveau et que James n'entre. Il jeta un regard rapide vers les escaliers du dortoir, et, l'air sérieux, s'arrêta juste devant la jeune femme.

« Mélissa et moi, c'est terminé. »

Cette simple phrase détendit légèrement Lily, mais elle n'avait aucune envie d'être la personne qui le consolerait, même si elle doutait clairement qu'il lui ait demandé de le rejoindre pour cette raison.

« J'ai une question. Est-ce que je peux ? Demanda-t-il. »

Elle eût un instant la sensation de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait, de retrouver le souvenir qu'elle chérissait tant. Le ton de sa voix était doux et son air de chien battu ne lui laissait pas le choix. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que tu éprouve toujours ses sentiments pour moi ? »

Lily détourna les yeux. Pourquoi une telle question ? La réponse était évidente. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, et pourtant…

« Je te trouve odieux. Vraiment. Me poser cette question après tout ce que tu as fait… Non James, je suis désolée mais je n'y répondrais pas. Je ne te connais même pas. J'ai connu quelqu'un qui portait le même nom que toi, mais crois-moi, vous n'avez rien en commun. Tu crois qu'il suffit de sourire et de faire les yeux doux pour que je te décroche la lune ? Lui, il savait qu'il suffisait simplement d'être vrai, répondit-elle. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent sous l'effet de surprise et il entendit ses amis rire en haut de l'escalier. Une dizaine de Gryffondors descendirent les marches du dortoir pour observer l'expression de stupéfaction qui ne quittait pas le visage de James.

« Désolé mon vieux, pari perdu, déclara Sirius. »

Furieuse, Lily ne put retenir son geste et sa main vint s'écraser sur la joue de James. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui tendre un piège pareil. Il était mesquin, comme un enfant blessé qui cherche à tout prix à se venger, et pourtant, c'était lui qui lui avait brisé le cœur quelques mois auparavant.

« Lily, attends, je suis…

_ N'essaies pas de te donner bonne conscience en me disant que tu es désolé James, s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris de toi cette année, c'est que tu n'as absolument aucune conscience, conclut-elle avant de grimper quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir des filles. »

Il demeura immobile pendant un long moment, fatalement touché par ses propos et avec l'impression persistante d'avoir commit quelque chose d'irréparable. Lui, James Potter, fils unique, profondément aimé par ses parents autrement dit, pourri gâté adulé de tous autant pour ses prouesses de quidditch que pour son physique avantageux avait pour la première fois été confronté à des critiques négatives qu'il ne pouvait nier. Il était un véritable abruti et les mots de Lily résonnaient en lui comme une condamnation. Il l'avait perdu pour de bon.

Plusieurs mois défilèrent sans que les deux jeunes sorciers ne s'adressent la parole, et pourtant, l'un d'eux regrettait amèrement ses actes. Assis au fond de la classe de sortilège, James Potter avait les yeux rivés sur le dos de Lily Evans. Il avait été ami avec elle pendant un peu moins d'un an, puis était sorti avec elle pendant deux petits mois, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à l'aimer. Il avait adoré sa compagnie et sa personnalité qu'à présent il détestait. Il s'était refusé à penser qu'elle lui plaisait plus que n'importe quelle autre jeune femme parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'aimer. Il ne voulait dépendre de personne. Eprouver des sentiments était pour lui une torture qui ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, et par-dessus tout, il ne voulait pas faire parti de tous ces gens que l'amour affaiblissait. Pourtant, il était là, imperturbable, le regard fixé sur elle, sur sa nuque, sur ses cheveux roux qu'elle avait attaché en un chignon négligé dont quelques mèches s'évadaient pour aller s'entortiller autour de ses doigts fins, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le professeur de métamorphose racontait car la seule chose qui l'intéressait se trouvait en face de lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux, et comme un boomerang, tout lui revint en pleine figure. Il se revoyait dans la salle commune, assis sur le canapé rouge sang pendant qu'elle, la tête sur son épaule, lui racontait sa journée. Scrutant le feu qui crépitait en face d'eux, il l'écoutait attentivement car elle était la seule personne qu'il avait envie d'entendre. Sa voix de velours glissait dans l'air comme une captivante mélodie qu'il souhaitait être sans fin, et lorsqu'elle s'arrêtait, il souriait simplement, et attendait qu'elle s'endorme contre lui pour pouvoir se maudire de s'attacher trop vite à elle. Mais c'était terminé. Il était seul, maintenant. Il avait longtemps pensé avoir toutes les cartes en main, mais elle ne jouait plus avec lui. Elle ne lançait plus les dés comme elle le faisait au début de l'année, il n'avait plus droit aux retenues le jeudi soir, ni même aux regards noirs, il n'existait plus. Il n'avait pas abattu ses meilleures cartes car il avait déjà perdu. Souvent aimé, rarement méprisé, jamais ignoré, il réalisait à présent qu'elle était la seule à l'avoir fait passer par les trois phases. La dernière étant de loin la pire. Il avait pensé aller lui parler le jour de Noël, mais elle l'avait tout de suite stoppé, et aucune autre occasion ne s'était présentée après ce jour là. Elle lui manquait, il l'admettait douloureusement.


	3. Chapter 3

Gryffondor avant enfin gagné la coupe de quidditch, et la fête qui se déroulait à présent dans la salle commune était à la hauteur des espérances des joueurs, mais également des spectateurs qui avaient su soutenir leur équipe jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Lily, assise sur le canapé rouge, les pieds posés sur la table basse en chêne massif devant elle, avait les yeux rivés sur la Gazette du sorcier. Maudissant les élèves qui chahutaient tout autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce jour là n'était pas fait pour célébrer une quelconque joie. Sur la page consacrée aux décès, la liste de noms s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que les semaines passaient. Une sorte de groupe de sorciers au sang pur s'était formé pour éradiquer tous les descendants de moldus, plus communément et vulgairement appelés « sang-de-bourbe ». Un homme était à la tête de ce groupe, son nom, tout le monde le connaissait plus ou moins, Voldemort. Peu osait le prononcer, mais Lily se refusait à l'appeler autrement. Quelqu'un poussa doucement ses jambes, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie, et se posa en face d'elle, sur la table basse.

« Ne veux-tu pas fêter notre victoire ? Lui demanda Sirius.

_ Je suis navrée Black, de penser d'avantage aux gens qui ont été tué plutôt qu'à la coupe de Quidditch, ironisa-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soupira bruyamment. Les temps étaient de plus en plus durs et tout le monde savait qu'une guerre pouvait éclater d'un instant à l'autre. Pour l'instant, le ministère essayait de faire bonne figure, d'agir de son côté, mais les meurtres ne cessaient pas pour autant.

« Alors quoi ? Nous devrions passer nos journées assis à regarder les cadavres s'empiler ?

_ Ne parle pas de cette façon !

_ Pourquoi ? N'est ce pas ce que tu fais en ce moment avec cette liste de noms ? Sérieusement Evans, tu as toujours été un peu rabat joie mais je t'ai quand même connu un peu plus joviale…

_ La plupart de ces gens étaient comme moi, je pourrais faire partie de cette liste. »

Il la regarda dans les yeux, attrapa le journal d'un geste rapide et le lança dans la cheminée juste derrière lui. Il ne mit pas plus d'une minute pour disparaître en cendre sous les protestations de la jeune femme qui bouscula violemment Sirius en se levant pour rejoindre son dortoir.

« Attends Lily ! Ce que je voulais dire c'est que nous savons tous ici que nous sommes en danger, alors peu importe ce qu'il y a à célébrer, nous le célébrons car nous sommes conscients que demain nous ne pourrons peut-être plus le faire. »

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'escalier en colimaçon, songeuse. Il n'avait pas totalement tort. Poudlard avait beau être l'endroit dans lequel elle se sentait le plus en sécurité, elle ne pouvait prétendre ne pas être terrifiée. De plus, elle était à présent en dernière année. Elle ne serait bientôt plus protégée, les ASPIC approchaient et dans un mois, elle ne parcourrait plus jamais les couloirs rassurants de Poudlard. Elle se rendit à l'évidence, descendit les marches aussi vite qu'elle les avait montées, et saisit le gobelet de jus de citrouille que lui tendait le maraudeur. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard en souriant, le désordre l'avait rendu presque méconnaissable et la jeune femme pria pour que le professeur Mc Gonagall n'y entre pas car en tant que préfète, elle passerait probablement un très mauvais quart d'heure. Cependant, Sirius avait raison. Elle préférait voir de la joie autour d'elle plutôt que de fixer un journal l'air morose, attendant presque son tour. Elle se rapprocha du groupe de Gryffondor et constata rapidement qu'ils étaient tous autour de James Potter qui racontait probablement pour la vingtième fois comment il avait réussi à attraper le vif d'or. Il semblait fier de lui, un peu trop au goût de Lily qui n'avait toujours pas digéré leur rupture. Cela faisait pourtant presque un an jour pour jour, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à oublier. Elle avait toujours ce douloureux pincement au cœur au fond d'elle lorsqu'elle le croisait et que lui ne semblait même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il faisait partie d'elle et elle avait beau l'ignorer superbement depuis leur dernière dispute à propos d'un stupide pari qu'il avait osé faire, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater qu'il n'avait plus eu de petite amie depuis Mélissa. Tristement, elle se disait que Mélissa avait dû être celle qui l'avait fait changer, qu'il était amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier, et fatalement, elle souffrait. Elle avait beau le haïr de tout son être pour l'avoir trahi, pour s'être autant amusé avec elle, elle se détestait encore plus d'être tombée dans ses bras et de l'avoir laissé abattre toutes les barrières qu'elle avait dressées entre eux.

« Il faut que l'on parle. »

Le groupe s'était dispersé dans toute la salle commune sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et maintenant, il ne restait plus que James devant elle. Il s'était rapproché et son regard l'implorait, mais elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se dirigea vers Rémus qui discutait avec d'autres élèves.

« Bon sang Lily ! S'exclama James en lui attrapant adroitement le poignet pour la retenir. »

Plusieurs paires d'yeux se retournèrent sur eux, certains élèves se mirent à chuchoter, et doucement, alors que le regard noir de Lily le glaçait, il relâcha doucement la pression et la regarda le fuir. Il ne supportait pas de toujours devoir fixer son dos, ses yeux verts étaient si beaux, mais elle ne lui donnait plus l'occasion de les contempler comme avant. Il pivota et, contrarié d'être le centre d'attention de tout le monde sauf de la personne la plus importante, rejoignit son dortoir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il comprenait le sens du mot « regret » et avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Pourtant, il devait l'avouer, il n'était plus le même sans elle, sans son amitié, sans ses sentiments. Elle était la seule femme avec laquelle il était parvenu à être sincère, la seule qui ait pris le temps de le connaître, d'aimer ce qu'il était en réalité, et non pas l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Assise contre le grand chêne, Lily contemplait rêveusement le lac. Ses cahiers étaient éparpillés tout autour d'elle, et pourtant, les ASPIC étaient déjà passés. Elle avait tenu à vérifier ses réponses, et soulagée, elle savourait à présent ce moment de liberté.

« Encore avec tes livres ? »

Elle tourna la tête. James était appuyé contre le tronc du gigantesque arbre et la fixait, perplexe. Elle ne répondit pas et commença à rassembler ses affaires. C'était la même chose tous les jours. Il venait lui parler, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, et la regardait s'en aller sans un mot.

« Lily j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. S'il te plaît, reprit-il. »

A sa grande surprise, elle s'arrêta dans son élan, se redressa, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, lui donna l'attention qu'il souhaitait.

« Est-ce que tes amis vont jaillir de derrière le tronc d'arbre pour voir ma réaction lorsque tu auras dit ce que tu voulais dire ? Lui demanda-t-elle, irritée par son comportement.

_ Je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fais. Je voudrais juste que nous redevenions amis et que…

_ Moi je souhaite que la guerre s'arrête, que les mangemorts cessent de tuer des moldus et je voudrais aussi avoir Optimal en divination, mais il y a des choses qui sont irréalisables, trancha-t-elle sèchement avant de marcher en direction du château. »

Il resta pantois. Il ne pouvait rien faire, rien dire, elle n'acceptait plus sa présence autour d'elle et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait à propos d'elle, c'était qu'elle était aussi têtue qu'un hippogriffe. Il devait avouer que si la fin de l'année n'approchait pas à grands pas, il n'aurait probablement rien tenté, mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre comme un idiot qu'elle daigne lui adresser la parole. Il se rendit dans son dortoir, attrapa une plume, un parchemin, et griffonna les mots qu'elle ne lui laissait pas l'opportunité de prononcer avant d'aller à la volière pour attacher la lettre à la patte de son hibou. Il voulait seulement retrouver sa complicité avec elle, mais il ne se doutait pas que jamais elle ne répondrait à sa lettre.

« Quel sale veracrasse… Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en chiffonnant le morceau de parchemin. »

Il écrivait qu'il souhaitait qu'ils soient amis de nouveau, mais pour Lily, c'était tout bonnement impossible tant qu'elle n'avait pas la preuve de sa sincérité, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'avoir car elle n'avait aucune envie de lui accorder de l'attention.

Voilà des heures qu'elle cherchait Rémus. C'était leur toute dernière soirée à Poudlard, une fête avait été organisé dans la Grande Salle et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour y aller ensemble. Cependant, cela faisait bien une heure que la jeune femme attendait son cavalier. Sirius et Peter y étaient pourtant déjà, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec agacement que James devait être responsable de la disparition du lycanthrope.

« S'il te plaît Lunard… Je te le demande, et je te promets que…

_ D'accord, d'accord, mais je ne te garantis rien. Lily ne te redonnera pas sa confiance aussi facilement. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et se plaqua contre le mur en pierre froide du couloir qui amenait à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle avait clairement reconnu les voix des deux maraudeurs. Elle aurait pu se lancer à leur rencontre mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle avait envie d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle retint sa respiration, jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir adjacent, et reconnu sans surprise les jeunes hommes. L'un en face de l'autre, ils se toisaient, et pour la première fois, Lily eut l'impression que Rémus se méfiait de son ami.

« Dis-moi que je ne fais pas une erreur… Soupira Rémus.

_ Par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu devrais le sentir mieux que quiconque !

_ Je le sens, Cornedrue, mais j'ai du mal à y croire, c'est tout.

_ Ecoutes, je regrette sincèrement d'avoir mis autant de temps à m'en rendre compte mais voilà, je le sais maintenant, j'ai des sentiments pour elle et je ne peux rien y faire. »

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre plus. A pas de velours, elle rejoignit la grande salle. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, les élèves dansaient, certains professeurs aussi, mais elle, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie de faire la fête. La phrase de James l'avait fait sombrer dans ses pensées. Elle avait longtemps rêvé l'entendre prononcer ces mots, mais maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, elle souhaitait ne jamais avoir surpris leur conversation. Il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, elle était fixée, et ce désir de vengeance qu'elle avait essayé d'enterrer tout au fond d'elle semblait s'être réveillé. Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Rémus. Il souriait, mais elle voyait clairement qu'il était hésitant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait attendre…

_ Ne t'en fais pas Rémus, je me suis occupée, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ J'ai croisé Mc Gonagall dans la salle commune, elle voulait te parler à propos de tes ASPIC ou je ne sais quoi, reprit-il, légèrement troublé par son regard perçant. »

Lily acquiesça, distraite, et sans poser plus de question, elle parcourut le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté quelques minutes auparavant, certaine que la personne qui l'attendait n'était pas le professeur McGonagall. Le portrait pivota, et alors qu'elle se faufilait dans la pièce, James se retourna vers elle.

« Tu n'as pas l'air étonnée, fit-il remarquer.

_ Toi non plus, rétorqua-t-elle. »

Il déglutit, s'approcha d'elle, incertain, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue nuit. Ses cheveux avaient poussé au cours de l'année et il avait tellement l'habitude de fixer son dos à chaque cours qu'il n'avait pas pu passer à côté.

« Lily, c'est notre dernier jour ici et je ne peux pas partir sans te dire que…

_ Je sais, le coupa-t-elle. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui avouer ses sentiments pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir. Il l'avait fait souffrir, et maintenant, elle avait l'occasion de lui faire endurer la peine qu'elle avait éprouvé et qu'il n'avait jamais considéré. Elle ne pouvait pas douter de lui, elle l'avait entendu, il ne mentait jamais à ses amis. Un mélange de satisfaction et de tristesse l'envahi, il allait enfin goûter à sa douleur. Elle le laissa poser sa main sur sa hanche, l'attirer dans ses bras, et l'embrasser. Son cœur battait à toute allure, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter. Elle n'était plus comme avant, il l'avait transformé en monstre. Elle déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, sans se donner le temps de réfléchir, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder sur ses sentiments, il ne les méritait pas. Arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, et, sans prononcer un seul mot, Lily s'endormit dans les bras de James, consciente que le plus dur l'attendait, mais déterminée à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé.


	4. Chapter 4

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute allure, et à l'intérieur, dans un compartiment étrangement silencieux, James avait les yeux rivés sur Lily.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il, anxieux. »

Elle hocha simplement la tête sans lui accorder un regard. Il n'avait cessé de la regarder pendant tout le voyage, et ils arrivaient à présent à King's Cross. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, non pas parce que la présence des autres maraudeurs la dérangeait, mais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle redoutait les minutes qui allaient venir. Lorsque la locomotive pourpre s'arrêta, elle inspira profondément, attrapa ses lourdes valises, et suivit les quatre jeunes hommes jusqu'au quai où ils devaient tous se dire au revoir. Du moins, où elle devait leur dire au revoir, car il était évident que les maraudeurs allaient se retrouver. Elle les salua un à un avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin avec James. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle détourna le visage.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle subitement. »

Pris au dépourvu, il resta de marbre, mais elle put clairement lire la réponse dans ses yeux. Elle la connaissait déjà, mais elle avait besoin de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas gagné, qu'il était soumis à ses sentiments comme elle l'avait été autrefois.

« Je t'aimais aussi. J'avais confiance en toi. Je te l'ai dis, j'ai toujours su que toi et moi on vivrait quelque chose de formidable ensemble.

_ Attends Lily, est ce que tu es en train de me…

_ Laisse-moi finir, le coupa-t-elle. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, certaine qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, ce qu'elle allait lui faire subir. Son désir de vengeance était plus fort que tout, et rien ni personne à ce moment même ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis.

« Tu m'as détruit. Réellement James. Tu savais que j'étais amoureuse de toi et tu n'as eu aucun scrupule à m'abandonner du jour au lendemain. Tu t'en sortirais peut-être mieux que moi, mais je te souhaite quand même bonne chance, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons sans lui donner le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. »

Elle transplana avant de lui laisser l'occasion de la rattraper, et se retrouva dans une petite rue au bout de laquelle se dressait la maison de ses parents. Elle aurait dû se sentir mieux, être soulagée, et pourtant, elle se haïssait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle tout ce qu'elle chérissait. L'arrière goût de la vengeance était sacrément amer. Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait aimé sentir à nouveau la chaleur rassurante des mains de James sur sa peau, ainsi que ses lèvres douces se poser sur sa bouche. Elle avait respiré profondément son parfum pour ne pas l'oublier et elle avait savouré chacune de ses caresses, mais jamais dans son plan elle n'avait une fois pensé qu'elle se sentirait mourir à nouveau lorsqu'elle aurait pris sa revanche. Il avait brisé son cœur une fois, mais à présent, elle était victime de ses propres décisions. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison, et eut juste le temps de voir sa sœur s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant que ses parents ne la prennent dans leurs bras. Elle savait qu'ils lui parlaient, mais elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Ils étaient probablement heureux de la revoir, Lily aussi, mais tout était obscurcit par une perte colossale qui lui donnait la nausée. Elle monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, portant difficilement sa lourde valise derrière elle, et entreprit de ranger ses affaires lorsqu'un hibou tapa contre la vitre de sa chambre. Elle le fit entrer, détacha la lettre de ses pattes, mais ne déchira pas l'enveloppe, freinée par le nom de l'expéditeur. James ne perdait pas une minute. Elle soupira, espérant que cette lettre soit la dernière.

Elle traversa le hall du ministère de la magie puis s'arrêta devant l'un des nombreux ascenseurs qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. S'agrippant fermement à tout ce qu'elle pu trouver, elle le laissa la guider au cœur du bâtiment. Elle ne s'habituait jamais aux secousses, ni aux trajets qu'empruntaient ces machines et elle mettait souvent dix bonnes minutes avant de rejoindre son bureau. Les portes s'ouvrirent au premier niveau, une seule personne entra, et ce fut comme si la foudre s'abattait sur Lily. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis une année entière, il ne lui avait pas récrit et elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelle. Non pas qu'elle n'en ait pas ressentit le besoin, mais plutôt que son sentiment de culpabilité l'avait empêché de donner le moindre signe de vie à toute personne se rapprochant de près ou de loin de lui. James, stupéfait, eut un moment d'hésitation, et finalement, il pénétra dans l'ascenseur. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans prononcer un mot, espérant seulement arriver à destination le plus rapidement possible. Elle l'observa discrètement. Rougissant à vue d'œil, supportant difficilement cette chaleur familière qui envahissait tout son corps, et surprise de constater qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à se contrôler en sa présence, elle bafouilla un bref « Bonjour James. » auquel il répondit d'une façon semblable « Salut Lily. ». Il ne posa même pas les yeux sur elle, mais à la façon qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux, elle devina son malaise. A son plus grand soulagement, elle le vit descendre à l'étage suivant sans un mot. Les portes se refermèrent sur lui, et elle soupira bruyamment. Le ministère était gigantesque, et parmi tous les sorciers qui s'y bousculaient, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur lui. Le revoir avait fait renaître en elle des sentiments qu'elle pensait disparu, des sentiments qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de ressentir, et surtout pas envers lui, elle se l'était promis. Pourtant, plusieurs fois elle s'était demandée comment il allait, s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie, s'il était en bonne voie pour accomplir son rêve d'être un auror, ou s'il avait ressentit le même déchirement qu'elle lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté une année auparavant. Elle l'espérait, mais paradoxalement, elle voulait le savoir heureux.

Lily examina une nouvelle fois sa montre. Il était en retard, encore, comme d'habitude. Elle soupira et parcourut la pièce du regard, tenant fermement sa choppe de bière-au-beurre à la main. Mme Rosmerta, la propriétaire du pub était retranchée derrière son bar et souriait chaleureusement à un jeune homme qui se tenait juste devant elle et qui ne semblait pas indifférent à son physique avantageux. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais tout au fond, près de la cheminée au dessus de laquelle trois balais étaient fixés, un groupe de sorciers discutait bruyamment. Agacée, Lily leur jeta un regard réprobateur que seulement l'un des protagonistes remarqua, et alors que ses yeux se posaient sur elle, elle lâcha subitement le verre qu'elle tenait, et se retourna rapidement, essayant de cacher son visage, et pestant contre elle-même d'avoir l'air si ridicule, et surtout si seule devant eux.

« Lily ? L'interpella le jeune homme en posant sa main sur son épaule. »

Il s'assit en face d'elle, et elle ne put réprimer un sourire crispé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se retrouve dans ce genre de situation ? Pourquoi, par la barbe de Merlin, croisait-elle toujours le chemin des personnes qu'elle souhaitait le moins retrouver ?

« Wah… Si j'avais pensé te trouver ici ! Cela fait bien 2 ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu.

_ Un an et demi, à vrai dire, répondit-elle.

_ C'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas changé.

_ Toi non plus Rémus, toi non plus. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment qui sembla être une éternité pour Lily, et lorsqu'il la vit lorgner sa montre, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, incertain.

« Est-ce que tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, mais je crois qu'il ne va jamais arriver… Souffla-t-elle.

_ Il ? Reprit-il.

_ Oh non, je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est un simple collègue du ministère, je travaille au département des accidents et catastrophes magiques, expliqua-t-elle. »

Il acquiesça simplement alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait énormément de choses à lui dire. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer en repensant à toutes les lettres qu'il avait pu lui envoyer et auxquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il devait la haïr à présent, mais il se tenait devant elle, souriant, heureux de la revoir, sans la moindre once d'hostilité dans les yeux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents, j'ai essayé de t'écrire, mais j'ai appris que la maison avait été détruite alors je ne sais pas si…

_ J'ai reçu tes hiboux Rémus, je… J'ai juste…

_ Je comprends.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Si tu as besoin de…

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Les premiers mois sans eux ont été très difficiles, je ne vais pas te mentir, mais maintenant, ça va mieux. »

Il hocha simplement la tête, jeta un regard à la table du fond qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant, et se leva pour aller rejoindre ses amis.

« Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à nous en attendant que ton collègue arrive ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je…

_ Tout le monde sera heureux de te revoir, dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras, sans lui donner le choix. »

Elle douta sérieusement de ses paroles lorsqu'elle croisa le regard hostile de Sirius et que Peter recracha une gorgée du contenu de son verre quand elle le salua. Cependant, c'est quand ses yeux se posèrent sur James, qu'elle constata qu'elle n'était décidément pas la bienvenue.

« Rémus, c'est ridicule, je…

_ Oh mais vas y Lunard, invite les ex copines de Cornedrue à cette table, peut-être que…

_ Ca suffit Patmol, trancha James. Assieds-toi, Lily. »

Confuse, la jeune femme se contenta d'obéir. Il semblait avoir dit le contraire de ce qu'il pensait car ses traits étaient plus tendus que jamais et son regard froid le trahissait. Le silence s'abattit sur la table. La seule personne essayant de détendre l'ambiance était Rémus, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il était maître en la matière.

« Lily ! Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'étais…

_ Et voilà qu'elle nous ramène son petit-ami ! Le coupa Sirius, agacé.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami ! Protesta-t-elle alors que Rémus présentait ses amis à l'inconnu.

_ Moi c'est Harvey. Je travaille au ministère avec Lily, content d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Cela ne vous dérange pas si je vous l'enlève ? »

Tous lui firent signe qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, et certains avec plus de vigueur que d'autres. Lily déposa quelques gallions sur le bar et suivit Harvey dehors. Un épais duvet blanc recouvrait le sol de Pré-Au-Lard, et de minuscules flocons de neige tombaient dans les cheveux roux de la jeune femme. Elle frotta ses mains pour les réchauffer, et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, son ami glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, un regard plus niais que tendre scotché sur son visage illuminé par les quelques réverbères qui les entouraient.

« Lily ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'ai demandé de sortir juste tous les deux. J'y pense depuis déjà un moment. Nous nous connaissons depuis presque un an maintenant et peut-être que je me trompe mais je crois qu'il y a plus que de l'amitié entre nous. »

Perplexe, Lily ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui répondre. Elle tourna la tête à droite, et à travers l'une des fenêtres du pub, elle vit James, les yeux rivés sur elle. Sans réfléchir, elle ôta la main d'Harvey de ses cheveux, et d'un air désolé, prononça les mots qui lui avaient antérieurement fait si mal.

« Harvey… Nous avons toujours été seulement amis et je n'ai pas envie de plus. »

Le jeune homme sembla prêt à protester, mais à court d'argument, il tourna les talons, contrarié. Lily observa ses traces de pas dans la neige s'éloigner de plus en plus d'elle, et avant de partir, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au travers de la fenêtre des Trois Balais. James ne l'observait plus, mais elle savait qu'il sentait son regard sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5

« Attends ! Lily Attends ! Criait une voix familière derrière elle. »

Elle s'arrêta net alors que le maraudeur arrivait à sa hauteur. Exténué, il lui fit signe d'attendre qu'il reprenne son souffle.

« Rémus ? Que fais-tu ici ?

_ J'ai eu un petit problème à la dernière pleine lune. Il semblerait que quelques moldus aient entendu des bruits horribles, et vus un chien et un cerf se battre avec un énorme loup dans la rue, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… On m'a dit que tu étais l'une des personnes à qui je pouvais m'adresser.

_ Oui effectivement, je peux t'aider, mais ne serait-ce pas plus simple d'aller au quartier général des oubliators ?

_ Lily… Tu sais que je n'aime pas beaucoup cette méthode. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs bureaux, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sien, ils purent enfin se mettre au travail. Elle n'était pas quelqu'un d'influent dans son domaine, son emploi consistait seulement à remplir des dossiers qui étaient lus ensuite par des gens plus importants qui s'occupaient ensuite de réparer les maladresses des sorciers mis dans l'embarras.

« Ne crois-tu pas que l'évocation d'un chien, et surtout d'un cerf, se battant avec un loup-garou en plein milieu d'une rue va leur paraître bizarre ? N'oublies pas que les garçons ne sont pas déclarés…

_ Crois-moi Rémus, même si j'ajoutais un éléphant au cœur de la bataille, ces abrutis ne se rendraient compte de rien. Ils sont haut placés mais je ne pense pas que cela ait quelque chose à voir avec leur intelligence. »

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire et continua son récit. C'était étrange de parler avec lui à son travail, de le voir assis derrière le bureau dont elle était la propriétaire après toutes ces années qu'ils avaient passés à flâner ensemble dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

« Est-ce que… Cela te dirait de nous rejoindre aux Trois Balais ce soir ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois les garçons n'étaient…

_ Raison de plus pour les faire changer d'avis sur toi. Je sais que tu regrettes ce que tu as fais, je te connais.

_ Peut-être un peu trop même, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire complice. C'est d'accord, je viendrais. »

Les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Leur dernière rencontre avait eu lieue la semaine précédente, et il était vrai que depuis ce jour, la jeune femme n'avait pas cessé de penser à leur écrire. Notamment à James.

Elle poussa la lourde porte du pub et n'eut pas besoin de chercher beaucoup avant de trouver les maraudeurs. Ils étaient accompagnés de plusieurs autres anciens élèves de Poudlard que Lily reconnu au premier coup d'œil et qui la saluèrent très chaleureusement. A sa plus grande surprise, ni Sirius, ni Peter ne lui lancèrent un regard de reproche, et James lui adressa même un léger sourire en guise de bonjour. Finalement, ils n'étaient peut-être pas si rancuniers. Black poussa une bière-au-beurre vers elle, et au moment même où elle trempa ses lèvres dedans, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Jamais le jeune homme n'avait été aussi courtois avec quiconque.

« Je n'y crois pas… Je suis tombée dans le panneau, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même alors que tous se tournaient vers elle. »

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire, suivit par les autres invités. Rémus, qui ne semblait pas du tout amusé par la blague, attrapa la main de Lily pour l'emmener dans les toilettes des dames. James surprit le contact physique qui s'était établit entre eux, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste pour les suivre. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et d'attendre, mais les minutes passaient, et la discussion de ses camarades ne l'intéressait pas plus que cela. Rémus n'était pas revenu, et Lily non plus. Le jeune homme se leva alors du banc sur lequel il était assis et longea un couloir avant de frapper à la porte sur laquelle le dessin d'une sorcière était gravé.

« Que personne n'entre ! A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un qui connaisse l'antidote de l'amplificateur de défaut ! S'écria Rémus. »

James se mit à sourire, poussa la porte, et réprima un fou rire. Son ami se tenait devant la jeune femme, baguette à la main. Les cheveux de Lily étaient à présent d'un rouge éclatant, et il découvrit quelques tâches de rousseur sous ses yeux. Sa peau était presque devenue transparente, et son nez quasiment invisible.

« Laisse moi faire Lunard, dit le jeune homme en lui faisant signe de sortir. »

Il attendit que la porte soit complètement fermée pour sortir une fiole de sa poche. Lily, essayant de cacher son visage avec ses mains, laissa échapper un léger rire en distinguant son reflet dans le miroir.

« J'aurais dû me douter que c'était un piège… Admit-elle.

_ En effet, pour une fille si intelligente, tu n'as pas brillé sur ce coup là, répondit-il en posant la fiole sur le rebord du lavabo, en face d'elle. »

Elle l'observa un instant. Il n'avait pas changé depuis Poudlard. Il était toujours aussi agréable à regarder. Ses cheveux avaient poussé dans plusieurs sens, et ses yeux noirs brillaient plus fort que jamais. Il maintint la fiole d'une main, et de l'autre retira le bouchon, puis, doucement, il versa le liquide brunâtre dans sa main avant de fixer Lily d'un air perplexe.

« Si tu n'arrêtes pas de te cacher je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider…

_ Mais tu vas me voir, c'est horrible, je ressemble à une sculpture ratée, à un tableau de Pablo Picasso, ou bien à …

_ Oh pauvre petite chose ! Ce ne sont même pas de vrais défauts ! Tu es rousse, tes tâches de rousseur sont habituellement invisibles, et tu as un petit nez. Je veux bien les mêmes. »

Timidement, elle retira ses mains qui dissimulaient ses horribles imperfections et ferma les yeux. Elle le sentit bientôt frôler son visage, et la fraîcheur de la potion la fit sursauter. En pas plus d'une minute, il avait terminé.

« J'ai peur d'ouvrir les yeux et de me rendre compte que ce que tu m'as étalé sur la tête est en fait de la bouse d'hippogriffe car je viens de me souvenir que tu es sensé me détester, murmura-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, et alors qu'elle entendait la porte des toilettes grincer à nouveau, elle ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour le voir sortir. Sans chercher à le retenir, elle se pencha vers le miroir et constata qu'elle était revenue normale. Le liquide s'était évaporé en même temps que le sortilège. Non, il n'était pas si rancunier.

« Je vais devoir rentrer, je travaille tôt demain, annonça James avant de saluer tout le monde. »

Lily le regarda attraper son manteau et quitter le pub sous les protestations de ses camarades. La jeune femme avait appris qu'il n'était pas auror, mais qu'il travaillait au sein du ministère de la magie, au département des jeux et sports magiques, ce qui ne l'étonna guère. Cependant, elle avait pensé que sa détermination l'emmènerait plus loin, lui qui ne laissait habituellement personne le surpasser. Enfin, cela expliquait au moins pourquoi elle l'avait croisé dans un des ascenseurs de l'immense bâtiment quelque mois auparavant. En voyant la porte du pub claquer derrière lui, une vague de regret la submergea une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient tous les deux mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre, ils évitaient de se regarder, de se parler et d'en dire trop à propos de leur vie respective. Cette attitude ne convenait pas à Lily, et rien que pour cette raison, elle enfila sa veste et quitta le pub à son tour. Elle aperçu sa silhouette qu'elle aurait reconnut parmi des milliers quelques mètres devant elle, et elle se mit à courir à sa poursuite, espérant ne pas le voir transplaner. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur, elle l'obligea à s'arrêter.

« Il faut que l'on parle, lui dit-elle.

_ Je t'écoute. »

La jeune femme balaya des yeux le sentier. Il y avait peu de gens dehors, mais elle entraîna tout de même James à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner j'ai juste besoin de t'expliquer parce que nous serons sûrement amenés à nous revoir, et que je ne veux pas passer mon temps à t'éviter, et que tu fasses de même. On a tous les deux fait de grosses bêtises à Poudlard. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une excuse pour le comportement que j'ai eu envers toi le dernier jour mais nous étions jeunes. C'est terrible à dire, et vraiment ridicule, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de me venger. J'avais envie de te montrer la douleur que l'on ressent lorsque l'on se fait rejeter. J'en suis réellement navrée. Maintenant, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, alors j'aimerais seulement que l'on recommence tout depuis le début. »

Elle lui tendit la main, et alors que le regard de James jonglait entre le visage de Lily et ses minuscules doigts, il se rendit compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment là depuis très longtemps, et qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle était vraiment là, devant lui, à s'excuser. Elle, Lily Evans, autrefois si fière et si indomptable, lui exprimait ses regrets. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux. Il n'avait même pas à admettre qu'il avait également des torts, elle lui proposait le meilleur des compromis.

« Lily Evans, enchantée, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'il lui serra la main.

_ James Potter, de même.

_ Alors comme ça, tu travaille au ministère de la magie ?

_ Oui, rien de très passionnant, je fais juste partie du nombre incalculable de gens qui s'occupent de tenir caché le quidditch aux yeux des moldus. J'ai entendu dire que tu exerces au niveau du comité des inventions d'excuses à l'usage des moldus ?

_ Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas plus amusant que toi, crois-moi. Est-ce que tu habites par ici ?

_ Non. J'ai hérité du manoir de mes parents à Godric's Hollow, et toi ?

_ J'ai un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Tu devrais venir un de ces quatre. »

Il acquiesça et se remit à marcher à ses côtés. Leurs traces de pas persistaient sur la neige qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir quitter le sol, et les nombreuses étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel rappela à Lily leurs incalculables soirées passées ensemble durant lesquelles ils s'évadaient de leur dortoir respectif pour aller observer les étoiles du haut de la tour d'astronomie tout en parlant de tout et de rien, en se confiant des secrets d'adolescents, et en rêvant à leur vie future.

« Tu n'es pas auror, et je ne suis pas médicomage… Nous formons une belle paire de ratés, murmura-t-elle en souriant.

_ Parles pour toi Evans. Je me suis engagé dans un groupe dirigé par Dumbledore pour lutter contre Voldemort et ses convictions, répondit-il sur le même ton.

_ Ah oui ? C'est intéressant.

_ C'est surtout très dangereux. Et encore plus pour…

_ Une fille née de moldus, comme moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

_ Tant pis, le danger est partout de toute façon. Où est ce que l'on signe ? S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. »

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et soupira, consterné. Elle sous estimait clairement le danger qui la menaçait. Cependant, il ne fit aucun commentaire qui puisse la décourager, car de toute manière, c'était peine perdue. Une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, elle s'y accrochait jusqu'au bout.

« Il faut vraiment que je rentre. Je suppose que l'on se reverra bientôt ? Au ministère peut-être ?

_ Peut-être… Répondit-elle simplement.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

_ Oh non merci, je vais transplaner. »

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et, gêné, il frotta ses mains froides l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer, il ne savait pas comment lui dire au revoir. Elle sourit simplement, et fut surprise lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, ce soir, murmura-t-il. »

Ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, et elle eut beau adorer cet instant, elle ressentit une douleur violente s'emparer de son cœur, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour en deviner la source. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée à l'idée que l'histoire se répète. Elle était toujours profondément amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il n'était pourtant pas en train de lui demander quoi que ce soit, de lui avouer ses sentiments, ou de l'embrasser, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela arriverait probablement dans un futur proche. Elle avait toujours été persuadée qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et cela même dans les pires moments de leur relation, mais jamais elle n'avait considéré l'éventualité qu'il puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, à présent.

« Bonne nuit Lily, chuchota t-il avant de disparaître dans la pénombre »


	6. Chapter 6

Enervée, Lily claqua la porte de son bureau derrière elle. Harvey sur ses talons, elle traversa l'étage à une allure impressionnante en pestant contre le jeune homme.

« Tu n'avais aucun droit de nous espionner, et encore moins de modifier ce dossier ! Vociféra-t-elle.

_ Nous sommes sensés retranscrire la vérité Lily ! Si ces animaux qui se battaient avec le loup-garou ce soir là sont des animagus, il faut l'écrire !

_ Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais modifié un seul papier !

_ Imagine que quelqu'un s'en rende compte ! Tu serais virée sur le champ ! Répondit-il en ignorant sa remarque.

_ Et sais-tu ce qu'ils risquent si le ministère réalise qu'ils ne sont pas dans le registre ? Rétorqua-t-elle à voix basse. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et la suivit jusqu'à une lourde porte en chêne sculptée. Des horaires de permanence inscrit sur le mur, à côté, lui permirent de constater qu'il n'y avait actuellement personne à l'intérieur.

« Fais le guet pendant que j'entre récupérer cette fichue liasse de parchemins ! Lui ordonna-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Mais est-ce que tu es devenue dingue ? Si quelqu'un nous surprend nous sommes finis !

_ Assume un peu la conséquence de tes actes ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de murmurer un discret « Alohomora » en s'assurant que personne ne les regardait.

L'avantage de ne pas être une personnalité importante du ministère était que personne ici ne faisait attention à elle. Enfin, cela pouvait aussi être un inconvénient, mais à ce moment précis, Lily s'estimait plutôt chanceuse. Elle posa doucement la main sur la poignée de la porte, et sans faire de bruit, elle s'engouffra dans l'immense pièce rectangulaire. Les murs étaient blancs comme les couloirs d'un hôpital, et deux bureaux en ébène se faisaient face. La jeune femme se dirigea vers celui sur lequel un gigantesque tas de dossiers était empilés, et pointa sa baguette dessus.

« Accio Affaire 623. »

Les feuilles se soulevèrent pour laisser une liasse s'échapper et atterrir dans les mains de Lily. Une à une, à l'aide de la magie, elle corrigea les quelques phrases qu'Harvey avait modifié, puis lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle reposa le dossier et quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, sans un regard vers son collègue qui la suivit jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment.

« Excuse moi, si j'avais su que c'était aussi important pour toi je n'aurais pas…

_ Tu n'avais pas à écouter à ma porte Harvey ! C'est aussi simple que cela ! Rémus m'a fait confiance !

_ Très bien dans ce cas, efface ma mémoire ! Lança-t-il.

_ Il suffirait seulement de l'altérer… Commenta James en s'arrêtant près d'eux. »

Il avait l'air d'avoir tout juste quitté le ministère, et, les mains dans les poches, il les regardait l'air impassible, mais Lily devina une once d'agacement dans ses yeux. Surprise de le voir sortir de nulle part, elle bafouilla pendant plusieurs secondes, et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, elle le vit diriger sa baguette vers Harvey et dans un murmure inaudible, modifier sa mémoire.

« Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Les interrogea le jeune homme.

_ Tu rentrais justement chez toi. A bientôt ! lui lança James avant de passer rapidement son bras autour des épaules de Lily. »

La jeune femme se débattit pendant plusieurs minutes, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin dégagée de l'étreinte de son ami, elle l'observa. Il avait agi comme à Poudlard, comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'il éloignait tous les autres élèves d'elle, prétextant qu'elle était sa propriété. C'était une sorte de comportement animal qui consistait à marquer son territoire en l'enlaçant ou en effrayant quiconque souhaitant passer à la vitesse supérieure avec elle.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ce genre de choses, lui dit-elle.

_ De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Tu ne peux pas agir comme si j'étais à toi. »

Il soupira. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur elle mais elle n'était pas autorisée à en aimer un autre que lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en devinant le fond de sa pensée, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée la semaine passée, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux après la soirée aux Trois Balais, mais toute cette histoire de recommencer à zéro lui paraissait maintenant être une très mauvaise idée. Elle ne pouvait absolument pas être amie avec lui tant qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir comme un prédateur. Tout son corps parlait pour lui. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage, il passa négligemment la main dans ses cheveux, lui caressa légèrement le bras, puis se pencha vers elle.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tes yeux sont les plus étincelants que…

_ Que tu ais jamais vu ? Oui Potter, tu me l'as déjà dit des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois, et je t'ai toujours répondu que tes phrases de dragueur de plage ne m'atteigne pas. Surtout quand elles sont prononcées à tort et à travers, ajouta-t-elle, agacée.

_ Viens boire un verre avec moi au Chaudron Baveur, lui ordonna-t-il sans prendre compte sa remarque.

_ Ecoute James, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire l'autre soir. Je ne veux pas que l'histoire se répète. Si tu m'apprécie un tant soit peu, arrête de jouer avec moi, trancha-t-elle avant de transplaner sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. »

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, à la fois bouleversée, furieuse, et confuse, réalisant douloureusement qu'il n'avait vraiment pas changé, qu'il était toujours le même charmeur, toujours ce beau parleur insouciant et immature qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Il était toujours cette personne pour qui elle éprouvait des sentiments aussi dérangeants que plaisants. Vouloir renouer avec lui était loin d'être une décision raisonnable, elle le savait, mais il lui était indispensable. Certes, sa respiration devenait étrangement irrégulière en sa présence, son cœur se serrait douloureusement comme dans un étau pour lui rappeler la féroce souffrance qui l'avait ravagé quelques années plus tôt mais sans lui, sa vie était monotone, tout était silencieux, trop silencieux.

« Joyeux Anniversaire Lily ! S'exclamèrent Rémus, Peter, Sirius, et James en chœur en entrechoquant leurs chopes de bière-au-beurre.

_ Merci… Mais je vous avais dis que ce n'était pas la peine… Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement. »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle en ce 30 janvier. Elle savait qu'elle devait plus cet anniversaire improvisé à l'esprit festif de Sirius qu'à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas important. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir passer cette soirée en leur compagnie. Elle aimait cette ambiance conviviale qui régnait au sein de leur groupe, mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout était sans conteste pouvoir passer du temps avec James comme autrefois. Assis en face d'elle, il lui jeta un sourire complice, et trinqua. Il semblait avoir abandonné ses faux airs de mauvais garçon prétentieux, mais jamais Lily ne baissait sa garde. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il savait attaquer lorsque sa proie s'y attendait le moins, quand elle était le plus vulnérable.

Elle était rendue à sa troisième bière-au-beurre et ses joues rosissaient dangereusement. La discussion se faisait de plus en plus animée, et les garçons autour d'elle commençaient à fanfaronner dans tous le pub, ayant contaminés la clientèle avec leur bonne humeur naturelle. Sirius, Rémus, et Peter étaient tous les trois parti s'asseoir derrière le bar, flirtant avec la serveuse, se chamaillant pour savoir lequel d'eux arriveraient à obtenir un rendez-vous avec elle, mais James était resté assis en face de Lily. Il se pencha subtilement vers elle, et alors que le vacarme se faisait de plus en plus assourdissant, il se mit à lui chuchoter quelques mots qui la firent sourire.

« Je pensais que tu avais abandonné, murmura-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais me connaître pourtant, depuis le temps… Répondit-il en ne cillant pas.

_ Je te connais, et c'est pour cette raison que je pense que tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs.

_ Franchement Lily. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, qu'il y a toujours eu quelque chose entre nous, et qu'il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous alors arrêtons de tourner autour du pot. Sors avec moi... Une nouvelle fois… Ajouta-t-il rapidement. »

Elle se mit à sourire de plus belle. Il jouait, encore et toujours, et cela n'avait pas l'air de le fatiguer. Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'il disait, mais il n'était pas sérieux, elle le voyait, elle le sentait.

« Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que tes belles paroles vont me toucher assez pour que je te réponde oui ?

_ A vrai dire, non, mais accorde moi au moins le mérite d'avoir essayé. »

Elle éclata de rire et éloigna son visage du sien. L'euphorie du moment l'empêchait de mettre de la distance entre eux, mais elle restait sur la défensive, et lorsqu'il tendit le bras vers elle pour caresser ses cheveux, elle se leva du banc et, comme si tous les démons du passé la rattrapaient, elle ressentit un vide immense dans son cœur. Il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même, et cette partie, il la possédait. Elle était en lui, dissimulée aux yeux de tous, cachée derrière ses grands airs, derrière son sourire enjôleur. Elle ressentit brusquement le besoin de s'évader et de ne plus sentir son regard oppressant sur elle, alors elle quitta le pub un moment. L'air frais de janvier glissait sur son visage pâle et lui rappelait une nouvelle fois toutes ces soirées passées en haut de la tour d'astronomie, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures, à contempler l'immensité du ciel. Elle entendit la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrir à nouveau, puis se refermer, mais elle ne se retourna pas car elle était presque certaine que la personne qui se tenait derrière elle n'était autre que James Potter.

« Sors avec moi un soir, dit-il.

_ Je ne peux pas.

_ Je ne t'ai même pas donné de date, reprit-il, amusé.

_ Peu importe, je serais malade, répondit-elle en souriant alors qu'il tournait autour d'elle comme un prédateur prêt à bondir.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es toi. Tu es un enfant. Tu ne fais que jouer, et je suis fatiguée de toujours jouer avec toi. »

Il s'arrêta en face d'elle, la dévisagea, et se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il n'était pas sérieux. Il se pavanait devant elle, il flirtait, il s'amusait, son comportement avec elle était identique à celui qu'il avait avec les autres femmes, et ce n'était pas normal. Elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle n'était comparable à personne.

« Tu me manques, avoua-t-il. »

Elle posa les yeux sur lui, touchée, troublée, surprise. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère avec elle. Elle avait toujours parlé à sa place, elle s'était livrée, lui avait tout dit, mais James, lui, restait habituellement silencieux. Ces trois petits mots avaient suffit à remettre en question toute sa détermination à le tenir à une distance raisonnable.

« Je suis là, pourtant.

_ Tu es à un mètre de moi Lily. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, dit-il en se rapprochant.

_ Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, admit-elle subitement. »

Il s'arrêta, offusqué, essayant du mieux qu'il pu de dissimuler sa déception. Il était condamné. Si elle n'avait plus confiance en lui, il était fichu. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour la convaincre qu'il était authentique, tout ne dépendait que d'elle. Pourtant, au même moment où les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche, Lily se souvint de leur dernière soirée à Poudlard, lorsqu'avant de commettre l'irréparable, elle l'avait clairement entendu dévoiler à Rémus ses sentiments pour elle, preuve irréfutable de sa franchise.

« J'ai seulement commis l'idiotie de ne pas penser à t'aimer comme tu le méritais, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'avantage. »

Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'elle sentait ses joues s'empourprer. Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de parler. Jamais le son de sa voix n'avait été aussi posé, et jamais il n'avait semblé si réfléchi. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et se mit à réfléchir. James était quelqu'un d'incontrôlable. Il avait beau avoir de nombreuses qualités et très peu de défauts, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur une fois, et que cela était comme une vocation pour lui. Cependant, elle l'aimait, elle existait pour lui, et ce n'était pas des facteurs à négliger dans l'équation.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, bafouilla-t-elle. »

Elle sentit sa main frôler la sienne, et elle ouvrit les yeux. Il se pencha doucement, et l'embrassa comme si c'était la première fois, sans laisser balader ses mains sur tout son corps comme s'il n'éprouvait pour elle qu'une attirance superficielle, juste un baiser chaste pour lui montrer qu'il ne jouait plus et qu'il n'avait jamais été plus sérieux.

« Bon anniversaire, lui glissa-t-il ensuite à l'oreille avant de retourner dans le pub. »

Elle avait le souffle coupé. James avait réussit à la faire revenir quelques années en arrière, il lui avait permit de se souvenir à quel point elle adorait sa façon de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, comme si elle était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, et pourtant, elle pleurait. Une douleur atroce irradiait tout son corps, une de celles qui est inconsolable, qu'aucun mot, ni aucun geste ne peut guérir. Elle était amoureuse de la personne la plus sentimentalement inaccessible, et la plus imprévisible au monde.


	7. Fin

Adossée à un mur, Lily attendait bien sagement James devant le ministère. Elle avait décidé de lui parler une fois pour toutes, d'éclaircir la nature de leur relation. Ces quelques jours sans le voir lui avaient rappelé à quel point elle était lamentable. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui, et elle se haïssait de contracter les symptômes typiques des jeunes sorcières au comportement hystérique avec lesquelles il s'affichait lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? L'interrompit-il.

_ Je t'attendais. Rémus m'a dit que tu finissais à 20h, j'avais besoin de te parler.

_ Ca tombe vraiment mal Lily, je suis pressé. Sirius fait une fête chez lui et… Tu n'as qu'à venir, après tout, lui proposa-t-il. »

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde, hocha la tête, et attendit qu'il lui donne l'adresse de son ami avant de transplaner chez elle pour se changer. Une soirée chez Black comprenait à peu près tout ce qu'elle redoutait. Des jeunes femmes probablement aguicheuses et sélectionnées comme des bêtes de concours d'avantage pour leur apparence physique que pour leur profondeur intellectuelle, ajoutez à cela du whisky-pur-feu à foison, et un soupçon de la version la plus redoutablement séductrice de James Potter. Elle soupira, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin habillée et coiffée, elle se rendit à l'adresse indiquée.

James était assis sur un canapé brun, discutant de tout et de rien avec Rémus alors que tout autour d'eux, la fête battait son plein. Lily s'avança timidement vers eux, déterminée, et lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur et qu'il posa les yeux sur elle, elle se sentit revivre.

« Est-ce que je peux te parler, deux secondes, seul à seul ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il acquiesça et la suivit en dehors de l'appartement, dans une cage d'escalier plus étroite qu'un débarras. A quelques centimètres de lui, elle sentit toute sa bravoure disparaître. Elle était là pour lui dire qu'elle était prête à recommencer une relation avec lui, qu'elle apprendrait à retrouver foi en lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas continuer à prétendre qu'une relation amicale lui suffisait, et qu'elle était bien trop déraisonnable pour s'en contenter, et pourtant…

« Je voulais juste te remercier… De m'avoir invité… Ici… Bredouilla-t-elle. »

Il la fixa, perplexe, alors qu'elle s'affublait mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Elle venait de passer pour une dégénérée et une imbécile devant la personne à qui elle voulait faire meilleure impression.

« Eh bien… De rien… Je suppose, répondit-il avant de rejoindre ses camarades. »

Elle se frappa violemment la tête contre le mur avant de gémir de douleur en se massant le front.

« Bravo le courage des Gryffondors ! Ironisa-t-elle. »

Assise autour d'une table, maudissant Sirius d'avoir organisé cette stupide soirée, Lily fixait James, dépitée, énervée, crispée… Ses mains étaient moites et cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle faisait nerveusement tournoyer son verre devant elle avec sa baguette magique en gratifiant le jeune homme de son plus beau regard noir. Une jeune femme se tenait à côté de lui, souriante, et un peu trop engageante au goût de Lily. Le maraudeur lui glissait quelques mots à l'oreille qui la faisaient régulièrement pouffer, indifférent à toutes les autres sorcières présentes, y comprit à la jeune femme rousse qui se maudissait. Elle avait eu sa chance, et elle n'avait pas su la saisir. Si elle lui avait révélé ses sentiments en début de soirée, elle ne serait pas là, assise sur cette fichue chaise à le regarder dévorer des yeux une autre qu'elle. Pourtant, cela lui confirmait qu'il n'était pas sage, pas digne de confiance, pas prêt à, comme il l'avait si bien dit, l'aimer comme elle le méritait, et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle préférait en avoir la confirmation maintenant. Elle n'avait pas la patience de rester là à le regarder flirter avec la première venue. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se précipita vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart du brouhaha sous l'œil mauvais de l'ingénue sorcière dont le langage corporel témoignait des intentions.

« A quoi tu joues ? S'énerva-t-elle.

_ Tu es jalouse, dit-il, amusé.

_ Non ! Je suis déçue. Ton comportement n'est pas vivable. C'est fini James. C'est juste fini, conclut-elle. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle percuta un jeune homme qui resserra son étreinte autour d'elle, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques années auparavant.

« Lily, tout va bien ? Lui demanda Rémus. »

Ces quatre mots sonnèrent comme une nouvelle défaite dans la tête de Lily. Le lycanthrope avait déjà prononcé cette même phrase, et sans réfléchir, elle lui répondit exactement la même chose que deux ans plus tôt.

« Je suis une pauvre idiote.

_ Lily ! J'ai… Je voulais juste te faire craquer une bonne fois pour toute, te faire dire ce que je voulais entendre. Je sais que ce n'était pas malin, mais c'est la seule manière que j'aie trouvé, et je dois dire que cela n'a pas été une grande réussite, s'expliqua James en l'obligeant à se retourner. »

Elle le gifla violemment, espérant de tout son cœur que cela lui remettrait les idées en place, et elle quitta la soirée en transplanant. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme elle espérait. Elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle avec James, son bras enlaçant sa taille et un sourire chaleureux sur son visage d'ange tombé du ciel. Elle était sensée lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle ne voulait plus passer un jour de sa vie loin de lui, mais elle était seulement parvenue à le remercier de l'avoir invité. Puis elle était restée dans son coin, avec la douloureuse sensation de ne pas exister lorsqu'il ne lui accordait aucune attention, qu'il ne la regardait pas, qu'il ne la charmait pas, ou qu'il ne la chahutait pas. A présent, elle était allongée dans son lit, pleine de regret, sachant pertinemment que rien n'était fini, car leur relation était faite pour durer une éternité. Elle avait le choix entre passer l'éternité à souffrir sans lui, et l'éternité à souffrir à ses côtés. De ce point de vue là, tout était différent. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle était en train de réfléchir, le soleil se levait, et son jugement probablement confus à cause de son manque de sommeil lui hurlait de se lever et d'aller le voir. C'était peut-être l'effet « période de guerre » qui la poussait à ne pas réfléchir d'avantage et seulement à profiter du temps qui lui était donné, tout en pensant qu'elle pouvait mourir du jour au lendemain, sans goûter au bonheur retrouvé. Et elle savait qu'elle allait avoir l'air ridicule, qu'elle devrait laisser sa fierté au placard, mais quitte à choisir de vivre dans l'inquiétude constante, autant être à ses côtés. Elle se leva d'un bond, se lava, s'habilla, et quitta son appartement direction Godric's Hollow. Elle n'avait pas d'indication, mais le manoir ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Il y avait très peu de maison, et celle de James était si immense que l'ombre de la façade recouvrait toute la route. Elle sonna plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne daigne lui ouvrir, les cheveux en bataille, l'air épuisé et encore à moitié endormi.

« J'ai menti, lui dit-elle.

_ Lily ? Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fais…

_ Je suis désolée James, je…

_ Il est tôt, reviens ce soir, ou demain. Il faut que je dorme. »

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte, mais elle la bloqua avec son pied et se faufila à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure étonnement meublée de la plus simplissime façon qu'il soit.

« S'il te plaît… L'implora-t-elle. »

Il obtempéra, sachant qu'il n'avait rien à gagner à lutter contre elle, et que plus vite il la laisserait dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, plus vite il regagnerait son lit.

« J'ai menti, j'étais jalouse. Notre histoire n'est pas terminée. Je ne veux pas… Et c'est humiliant parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai dis et tout ce que j'ai fais, je suis ici devant toi, à te supplier de me reprendre. »

Il posa les yeux sur elle, à la fois incrédule et satisfait. Quelques heures plus tôt, elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses, lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'attendait rien de lui, et maintenant, voilà qu'elle lui expliquait exactement le contraire. Dans la tête de Lily, tout était clair à présent. La guerre éclatait dehors, et le seul rempart qu'elle avait trouvé pour y faire face dignement était leur amour.

« Je… »

Il s'apprêta à lui répondre, et s'arrêta brutalement. Il ne s'était jamais permit d'avoir des sentiments ou de ressentir des émotions profondes car pour lui, cela équivalait à déposer un poignard dans la main de quelqu'un et à lui demander la mort. Il n'avait jamais pensé mériter un tel sort, le faire subir aux autres étaient tellement plus plaisant, mais Lily… Lily était sa plus grande faiblesse. Elle était surprenante, brillante, intelligente, marrante… Elle était parfaite, et il n'avait rien à lui reprocher mis à part le fait de l'avoir fait tomber amoureux d'elle sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle le rendait vulnérable, sensible, et tendre, tout ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, mais quand il posait les yeux sur elle, c'était toujours la même rengaine, toujours le même souvenir qui le frappait de plein fouet.

~~~Flash Back~~~~

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et Evans qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui se mit à rougir violemment. C'était le moment, ce n'était pas son habitude de ne pas suivre correctement un cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ils étaient amis depuis déjà un certain temps et il n'avait plus rien tenté pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il savait comment tenir une fille intéressée. Il suffisait de la harceler pendant quelques mois, et de ne plus lui porter la moindre attention au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Pour la jeune préfète en chef, on peut dire que cela avait été légèrement différent. Elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait dû la poursuivre pendant plusieurs années et la courtiser plus qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire avant qu'elle daigne esquisser un sourire. Il ensorcela donc discrètement un morceau de parchemin avant de le plier adroitement et de le lui lancer. Elle se mit à sourire de la façon la plus adorable qui soit, et lorsqu'elle lu les quelques mots qu'il avait griffonné, elle fronça les sourcils avant de tremper sa plume dans l'encre et de lui répondre. Il attrapa le parchemin au vol en même temps que le professeur se retournait, et il eu juste le temps de voir la jeune femme se décomposer.

« Potter, Evans, il me semble que c'est votre dernier cours aujourd'hui, non ? Les interrogea le professeur d'Histoire de la magie. »

Pour toute réponse, les deux élèves de Gryffondor hochèrent la tête, sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait, mais espérant tout de même ne pas y avoir droit.

« Eh bien vous resterez une heure de plus pour récupérer toutes les notes que vous avez estimées moins importantes que votre correspondance. »

Lily soupira d'énervement. Elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue, et maintenant, à cause de lui, voilà que son parcours scolaire devenait chaotique. Ses notes avaient légèrement baissé, rien de dramatique, rien d'alarmant, mais pour elle, c'était pire que la fin du monde. La sonnerie retentit, et crispée, elle regarda tous les élèves sortir pendant qu'elle était coincée avec lui.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que tu as écrit ici… Fit-il remarquer en s'asseyant sur le coin du bureau de la jeune femme après avoir vérifié que le professeur était bien parti. »

Il pointa le parchemin du doigt sur lequel on pouvait clairement lire sa requête « Sors avec moi » et la réponse de la jeune femme « Et moi qui pensait presque que Rémus commençait à avoir une bonne influence sur toi. ». Elle se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Ne plaisante pas avec moi James, dit-elle calmement. »

Il resta assis, le regard planté sur elle, jonglant entre ses yeux et sa bouche, il caressa doucement son bras et attrapa sa main au passage, conscient que tout en elle lui disait de le laisser faire.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je plaisante ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

_ Je te connais.

_ Justement. Tu sais à quoi t'attendre, et tu n'auras pas de surprise, je te le promets.

_ C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, souffla-t-elle.

_ Je ne suis pas sérieux, je veux m'amuser un peu, toi aussi, non ? »

Elle acquiesça, le laissa nouer ses mains autour de sa taille et l'embrasser pour la première fois sans se douter qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Pourtant, il n'oublia jamais la profondeur de son regard émeraude ce jour là lorsqu'il desserra son étreinte pour mieux la regarder. Jamais personne ne l'avait contemplé de la même manière, et ce dont il aurait dû se rendre compte ce jour là, c'est que Lily Evans était quelqu'un avec qui il ne fallait pas jouer, car il était certain de perdre.

~~~ Fin du Flash Back ~~~

« Tu as gagné James, je suis à toi, murmura-t-elle. »

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne voyait pas du tout les choses de cet œil là. Il avait perdu, et sa défaite était flagrante. Elle avait réussi à le captiver, à le charmer, à lui faire oublier qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à se poser et à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il était devenu faible. Cette pensée avait beau lui être intolérable, il l'acceptait. Quelles autres options avait-t-il ? Il ne pouvait nier ses sentiments, et encore moins les combattre, il l'avait appris à ses dépends. Sans un mot, il l'enlaça brièvement, puis lui attrapa la main et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et l'invita à faire de même avant de resserrer son étreinte pour la caler confortablement contre lui. Elle n'avait pas oublié le bonheur indestructible qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras. C'était comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait, comme si la guerre avait disparu, comme s'ils étaient seuls sur terre, ayant pour unique but de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Elle se retourna pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, et constata avec amusement qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Il semblait paisible, un sourire figé sur son visage divin, et elle se surprit à penser que jamais elle ne l'avait vu si serein. Elle ne savait pas où cette relation allait les mener, s'il se réveillerait le lendemain et déciderait de la renvoyer chez elle, s'il allait la garder quelques mois avant de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble, ou si…

~~~~ 1 an plus tard~~~

« JAMES POTTER ! Hurla une voix féminine. »

L'écho rebondit sur toutes les parois du manoir alors que les quatre maraudeurs plaquaient en même temps les mains sur leurs oreilles, grimaçant légèrement. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand elle faisait suivre son prénom de son nom.

« Je crois qu'elle a découvert les morceaux du défunt vase chinois de son arrière arrière grand-mère avec lequel nous avons joué au quidditch la semaine dernière… Commenta Sirius.

_ James, tu as toujours été un formidable ami pour nous, ajouta Rémus en souriant.

_ Je viendrais déposer des fleurs sur ta tombe, compléta Peter.

_ Et moi je…

_ SIRIUS BLACK AS-TU QUELQUE CHOSE A VOIR DANS CETTE AFFAIRE ? Le coupa la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce, brandissant un sac rempli de fragments de porcelaine. »

L'air impatient, le regard sévère de Lily jonglait entre James et son meilleur ami, penauds, assis tous deux devant l'échiquier sur lequel l'on pouvait apercevoir quelques pions peu téméraires se cacher derrière le cavalier.

« Mais Lily Jolie je…

_ Oh alors là Potter, je t'arrête immédiatement. Ne comptes pas sur tes flatteries pour te sauver, ou tu vas te retrouver vite fait bien fait au milieu d'un groupe de Scroutts à pétard enragés !

_ Je crois que je préfèrerais, glissa discrètement le jeune homme à ses trois amis qui pouffèrent.

_ Lily, Lily, Lily… Pourquoi toujours nous ? Lui demanda Sirius d'un air parfaitement innocent qui ne trompait personne. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, inspira profondément le plus d'air possible, essayant de se concentrer pour éviter d'étriper l'un des deux jeunes hommes. Voilà maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle habitait dans le manoir Potter, et aussi heureuse et comblée soit-elle, elle ne cessait de retrouver des objets brisés en plusieurs morceaux dans tous les recoins de la maison.

« Il n'y a que deux imbéciles pour jouer au quidditch dans une maison, et ils se trouvent tous les deux devant moi, répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

_ Tu as oublié d'ajouter que tu es terriblement amoureuse de l'un des deux… Fit remarquer James en se levant du canapé pour mieux se rapprocher d'elle.

_ Oh Lily, je suis flatté, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un en ce moment ! Lança malicieusement Sirius. »

Son meilleur ami lui jeta un regard noir avant d'encercler les épaules de Lily d'un air possessif qui fit éclater de rire les trois maraudeurs. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis ce matin là où elle était venue à sa porte pour lui demander désespérément de la reprendre. Petit à petit, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimé, et que c'était réciproque bien qu'il ne le lui ait jamais avoué.

« On est vraiment désolés, lui dit-il sincèrement.

_ Que vais-je faire de vous deux ? Souffla-t-elle. »

Ils haussèrent simultanément les épaules, et James planta un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme avant de retourner s'asseoir, prêt à terminer la partie d'échec version sorcier qu'ils avaient commencé. Elle le fixa un moment en soupirant, amusée. Il avait probablement oublié que cela faisait à présent un an jour pour jour qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais elle, elle avait la mémoire des dates, et encore plus de celle-ci. Elle avait battu tous les records, elle était parvenue à tenir plus longtemps aux côtés de James Potter, redoutable séducteur et briseur de cœur, que n'importe quelle autre fille avant elle. De son point de vue, cet exploit méritait amplement sa place dans un livre d'Histoire de la magie, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'un éditeur accepte de modifier l'ouvrage juste pour ses beaux yeux… D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître le sac rempli des morceaux du vase de son arrière arrière grand-mère, et s'affala à côté de James. Sa journée de travail avait été épuisante, le ministère était en effervescence ces temps-ci avec la guerre, et Dumbledore leur en demandait souvent beaucoup avec les missions. Jamais trop, mais toujours largement assez pour occuper presque tout leur temps libre. Elle posa la tête sur l'épaule de son maraudeur préféré, et après avoir bâillé une bonne demi douzaine de fois, elle s'endormit.

« Alors, il est loin le temps ou Lily était juste une passade, n'est ce pas mon vieux ? Le taquina Rémus.

_ Que veux-tu Lunard, à force de la pourchasser pendant si longtemps, il fallait bien se douter qu'il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir la lâcher, répondit Sirius en bougeant un pion.

_ C'est passé tellement vite… Soupira James. J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a deux jours qu'elle est venue me retrouver ici pour me supplier de la reprendre.

_ Tu n'as pas dû te faire beaucoup prier, commenta Peter.

_ Cornedrue ne s'est jamais fait « beaucoup prier » par qui que ce soit, Queudver, fit remarquer Sirius. »

James lui lança un coussin en pleine figure avant de bouger un pion à son tour. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment su comment décliner les avances d'une femme, mais depuis qu'il était avec Lily, rien ne semblait plus simple que de prononcer un simple « non » aux jeunes femmes un peu trop engageantes avec lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle qui l'intéressait, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et toutes les autres pouvaient bien aller au diable.

« Elle est différente, dit-il assez bas pour être certain qu'elle n'entendrait pas.

_ J'ai toujours su que vous finireriez ensemble.

_ N'emploi pas les grands mots Lunard, cela fait juste un an.

_ Depuis quand as-tu la mémoire des dates ? Lui demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

_ Depuis qu'il est raide dingue de Lily Evans ici présente, je dirais, répondit Peter.

_ Mais je ne suis pas… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, rougissant violemment suite aux remarques de ses amis qui éclatèrent de rire en remarquant son embarras. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été si gêné, mais il devait bien admettre qu'ils avaient raison. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de garder la face devant eux, ils le connaissaient par cœur.

« Echec et mat ! S'exclama Sirius.

_ Je suis persuadé que tu as encore triché… Soupira James en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

_ Oh ! Quelle honte de proférer de telles accusations ! S'indigna faussement le jeune homme.

_ Vous réglerez cette histoire plus tard, je vous rappelle que demain c'est la pleine lune alors nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ La voix de la sagesse a parlé, à demain mon vieux ! »

James les salua un à un et posa les yeux sur Lily, toujours assoupi sur son épaule. Elle était magnifique. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en était arrivé là avec elle. Il avait enfin réussi à admettre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La guerre lui avait fait prendre des décisions qu'il savait bonnes car à chaque fois qu'il la voyait franchir le seuil de la porte, il mémorisait la couleur des vêtements qu'elle portait ainsi que la façon dont ses cheveux étaient attachés, craignant plus que tout au monde de voir son nom apparaître dans la liste des personnes disparues. Lorsqu'elle rentrait avec plusieurs minutes de retard, il s'imaginait toutes sortes de choses pires les unes que les autres, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, priant pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. Il était ridicule. Ridiculement amoureux. Cette évidence l'avait mené à une conclusion, il pouvait leur arriver quelque chose à tous les deux, à elle comme à lui, et s'il venait à mourir dans cette guerre, il voulait que cela soit sans regret.

« Bonne chance… Lui lança Rémus qui était encore dans l'embrasure de la porte. »

James le remercia d'un signe de tête. Le lycanthrope comprenait toujours tout. Il voyait et percevait bien plus de choses qu'il ne le laissait entendre, et il était le seul, ce soir là, à avoir deviné les intentions de son ami.

« Lily, réveilles toi, glissa-t-il doucement à son oreille. »

Elle grogna légèrement dans son sommeil en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans son cou. A contre cœur, il entreprit de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il avait besoin de lui parler maintenant, il ne voulait plus attendre car après tout, il ne savait pas de quoi leurs lendemains seraient faits. Il ne lui avait jamais rien montré de ses sentiments, mais maintenant, il voulait qu'elle sache.

« S'il te plaît… Lui dit-il en caressant doucement son bras. »

Lentement, elle ouvrit un œil, puis le second, et se redressa avant de se les frotter énergiquement et de boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille dans le verre que James avait délaissé plusieurs heures auparavant.

« Hé ! C'est mon verre ! Protesta le jeune homme.

_ Ce qui est à toi est à moi, Potter, répondit-elle en souriant.

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… Souffla-t-il dans un murmure inaudible. »

Il lui retira le verre des mains lorsqu'elle eu entièrement avalé son contenu, et entremêla ses doigts aux siens avant de la fixer d'un air étrangement sérieux. Elle fronça les sourcils, soucieuse. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'adopter un air aussi grave, et il était si stressé qu'il blêmissait à vue d'œil.

« Est-ce que tu vas me dire que c'est fini ? Parce que tu sais que je…

_ Tu as gagné Lily, je suis à toi, la coupa-t-il. »

D'un geste calme, il sortit de sa poche un minuscule écrin doré qu'il ouvrit devant-elle. Elle oublia un instant de respirer, et, les yeux grands ouverts, elle se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

« Épouse-moi. »

Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre James Potter prononcer ces mots, et encore moins à son attention. Bien sûr, elle en avait rêvé plusieurs fois, mais ce coup ci, il était en chair et en os, devant elle, inquiet, ému, et heureux à la fois, avec une bague magnifique entre les mains. Ce n'était pas tant la bague qui lui plaisait que la signification qu'elle avait, certes, mais tout de même, elle était sublime…

« Je… Je… Je… Bégaya-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

_ Dis juste oui, par pitié ! S'impatienta-t-il.

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr que oui ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement. »

Il soupira de soulagement et lui glissa la bague au doigt en souriant d'un air béat avant de se pencher sur elle et de parsemer son cou de baiser. Elle noua ses mains autour de lui, repensant au jour où ils avaient rompu et que désespérée, elle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle aurait tant aimée pouvoir consoler cette jeune fille qu'elle était auparavant, lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure, lui expliquer que d'ici quelques années, elle serait fiancée à l'homme qui venait de lui briser le cœur, à l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle aurait souhaitée lui raconter à quel point leur amour était solide à présent, à quel point il était indestructible, et aussi, elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'elle était heureuse, et que le bonheur venait vers ceux qui y croyait. Elle obligea James à la regarder, et se mit à sourire doucement. Ses yeux noirs brillaient, ils l'imploraient de l'embrasser. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, ce garçon qui savait qu'il lui suffisait simplement d'être vrai pour qu'elle lui décroche la lune et en ce moment même, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il aurait probablement pu la convaincre de lui rapporter un supplément d'étoiles.

« Tu es belle, murmura-t-il avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

_ Flatteur… Répondit-elle, les joues rougissantes. »

Il émit un léger rire et l'embrassa doucement, comme il savait si bien le faire. D'un geste habile, il lui retira son t-shirt en souriant tout contre ses lèvres, jamais il n'aurait pensé que perdre contre elle lui procurerait un tel plaisir. Cependant, elle le stoppa net dans son élan, à contre cœur.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-elle subitement. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, et alors que cette phrase réveillait en lui une angoisse et une tristesse inimaginable, il fixa un peu plus attentivement la jeune femme.

« Attends Lily, est ce que tu es en train de me…

_ Laisse-moi finir, Répondit-elle. »

Ce n'était pas possible… Elle n'avait pas pu jouer tout ce temps… Elle n'avait pas pu faire semblant, elle n'avait pas pu simuler son bonheur. Pourtant, elle prononçait exactement les mêmes mots que dans le passé, ceux qui lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il s'était mal comporté avec elle, qu'il avait tout détruit. Mais… Elle venait d'accepter de l'épouser… Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui claquer la porte au nez de cette manière, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, se répétait-il.

« Je veux juste vérifier que tu ressens la même chose que moi, conclut-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

_ Lily Evans tu n'es qu'une sale petite… Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point tu m'as fait peur ? S'exclama-t-il.

_ A peu près oui, je pense, reprit-elle, amusée. »

Il glissa la main dans ses cheveux roux avant de la serrer contre lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit prononcer ces mots. Il se sentait déjà rougir, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré à Lily Evans que dans ces moments là, tout son courage le quittait et qu'il n'avait plus aucune assurance. Ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose pour la grande majorité des gens, mais pour lui qui ne mettait jamais de mots sur ses sentiments, c'était tout.

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas aimer quelqu'un comme toi ? »


End file.
